Maybe I Should Get Bad Luck More Often
by breathlessnightxx
Summary: Sakura lends Syaoran her math text book. Little does she know she forgot a little something in it… SxS, fluffy one-shot :D


**A/N: **Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.

**Summary: **Sakura lends Syaoran her math text book. Little does she know she forgot a little something in it…

**Rating: **K

**Pairings: **SxS

* * *

**Maybe I Should Get Bad Luck More Often**

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_-These Things I'll Never Say, Avril Lavigne_

* * *

_--One-::-Shot--_

"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo called to her best friend as she walked in through the door.

Not hearing a response, she looked to see Sakura daydreaming and staring out the window.

Tomoyo giggled at the look on Sakura's face and walked over to her.

"Sakura," Tomoyo called again.

Sakura suddenly broke out of her daydream and looked up at Tomoyo.

She smiled at Tomoyo and said, "Good morning Tomoyo."

"What were you daydreaming about?" Tomoyo asked even though she knew the answer already.

"N-Nothing," Sakura stuttered, a blush making its way onto her cheeks.

"You were thinking of Li, weren't you?" Tomoyo asked giggling.

Before Sakura could respond, the door to the classroom opened again and none other than Syaoran Li walked into the room, followed by his best friend Eriol Hirgazawa.

"Hey Sakura, hey Tomoyo," Syaoran called waving to them.

"Hey Syaoran," Tomoyo said back with a pleasant smile.

"H-Hey guys," Sakura said still a bit embarrassed from what Tomoyo said.

Sakura has had a crush on Syaoran for the past 4 years and still has yet to confess.

After all, they were just best friends.

Tomoyo, however, knew better than that.

Eriol walked up to her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey sweetheart," he whispered into her ear making her grin widely at him.

"Hey Eriol," she said giggling.

"Have those two made any progress?" he asked, his head tilting in the direction of Sakura and Syaoran who were now making small talk while blushing.

She sighed and shook her head before the grin came back. "I do have an idea though."

Eriol grinned right back.

Well this outta be good.

-

-

-

Sakura stared out the window as Mr. Tereda droned on and on about integers or something, not that Sakura understood any of it.

She sighed dreamily as she pictured her and Syaoran holding hands in the park.

They were having a picnic and were giggling and laughing about nothing with each other.

Syaoran was leaning in to kiss her when-_psst._

Sakura turned to her side annoyed that Tomoyo had interrupted her 'near-kiss' with Syaoran.

"What?" she whispered.

Tomoyo slipped her a note that was neatly folded into her waiting hand while Mr. Tereda was writing on the board.

'_So where you really thinking about Li?'_

Sakura groaned quietly and wrote back a quick reply before slipping it to Tomoyo.

'_Do you enjoy making me miserable?'_

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and shook her head back and forth before replying.

'_Just tell him already.'_

'_Why don't you make me?'_

'_Sakura, you're being impossible.'_

'_He doesn't feel the same way.'_

'_What are your exact feelings for him?'_

Sakura read that part and blushed madly, the blood rushing to her cheeks.

'_I love him.'_

'_Then there should be nothing stopping you.'_

'_There should be _everything_ stopping me. What if me and him stop being friends just because I told him I loved him and he didn't love me back?'_

'_But that won't happen.'_

'_He likes Meiling.'_

'_You're joking, right?'_

'_He would have told me if he liked me.'_

Tomoyo started to grow irritated.

'_Maybe he's not telling you for the same reasons you aren't telling him.'_

'_Oh come on, you really think he-'_

"_Ahem_," Tomoyo cleared her throat.

Sakura quickly stopped writing and folded the paper up, shoving it into a random place in her textbook before Mr. Tereda called on her.

"Would you like to answer the question Ms. Kinomoto?" he asked disappointed by the fact that she hadn't been paying attention.

Sakura gulped as she looked at the problem.

"14," a velvety soft voice whispered behind her.

"14," she said.

"Good, but please make sure to pay more attention in the future," he said before going back to the lesson.

"Thanks," she whispered to Syaoran.

"No problem," he whispered back smiling and winked at her.

She blushed a light shade of pink and turned back towards the window.

When class ended, Syaoran walked up to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, can I borrow your math text book? I can't find mine."

"Oh yeah, sure," she said flustered and handed him her text book.

The two were joined shortly by their friends and they all walked to lunch.

"So Syaoran, you excited about tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked.

"Ugh, don't remind me," he said groaning once they sat down at their table for lunch.

"What's tomorrow?" Chiharu asked.

"My birthday," he said in an annoyed voice.

"What's so bad about that?" she asked, confused now.

"He doesn't like surprises and that's exactly what he knows he's getting," Eriol said cheerfully.

Syaoran groaned and slammed his head on the lunch table causing giggles to erupt from Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Well don't worry Li, the real present is coming from Sakura," Tomoyo said through her giggles.

Syaoran's head shot up at that, his head snapping in Sakura's direction and Sakura blushed madly.

"I-It is?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol before smiling at Sakura.

"It is."

-

-

-

Sakura hummed to herself as she looked in the kitchen for the ingredients she needed to bake Syaoran's cake.

"Ok," Sakura said muttering to herself, "I need flour, sugar, cocoa powder, baking soda, baking powder…"

She rambled on and on to herself until she got all the ingredients and utensils she needed to make the cake.

While she turned the oven onto 350°, she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," she yelled.

She ran to the door and flung it open.

"Hey Tomoyo!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Sakura," Tomoyo said smiling. "Did you start the cake?"

"I'm starting it now, come on in," she said holding the door open wider.

After the two of them burned one, dropped one on the floor, and accidentally added 4 teaspoons of baking soda, a perfect chocolate cake sat on the counter in all its glory.

"We did it!" Sakura cheered.

Tomoyo laughed and nodded through her giggles.

They took a look at the kitchen and laughed nervously.

Pots hung off their hooks, drawers were half open and half closed, flour coated the counter, shelves, and flour, there was chocolate everywhere, the sink was filled with dishes, and milk was spilled all over the table, the liquid dripping on the floor.

"Eh-heh," Sakura said rubbing the back of her head. "Guess we made a bit of a mess."

Tomoyo had the same reaction before sighing.

She handed a broom and mop to Sakura while she took spray and paper towels in her hands.

"Might as well get started," she said sighing.

_**5 Hours Later**_

"Phew, I'm wiped!" Sakura exclaimed.

The kitchen was now sparkly clean, so clean in fact that Sakura could see her reflection on the marble counter.

"Oh wow! It's 10:00pm!" Tomoyo exclaimed loudly. "I guess I should get going."

"Oh by the way Tomoyo, can I borrow your math text book?" Sakura asked. Her expression then became sheepish. "I lent mine to Syaoran because he couldn't find his."

Tomoyo grinned inwardly at this and then plastered a horrified look on her face.

"Sakura!" she cried. "You put the note in there!"

The look on Sakura's face was so priceless; Tomoyo had to dig her nails into her palm to stop herself from whipping out her camera.

"OH MY GOD!" she screeched.

-

-

-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYAORAN!" we all screamed as he walked into his living room the next day.

He laughed as he was pelted with silly string and confetti.

The music immediately turned on before anyone knew it, the party was in full swing.

Sakura sat on the side trying not to tear her hair out.

'_How could I have been so _stupid?!_'_ she thought mentally scolding herself. _'What rotten luck that he found out this way…'_

Then she had an idea.

Seeing everyone, especially Syaoran, preoccupied, she quietly went up the huge staircase and went to his room.

"Bingo," she whispered to herself seeing her textbook on his desk.

"Sakura?" someone asked.

She jumped and screamed, but no one from downstairs heard it over the loud music.

She turned around slowly to see Syaoran standing there.

She blushed heavily.

"Oh, Syaoran! Eh-heh, uhh…so…how are you enjoying the party?" she asked embarrassed at the fact that he caught her up here.

"I have to admit, I wasn't looking forward to it but I had a change of heart," he said while giving her a dazzling smile.

She couldn't help but swoon a bit and he held her shoulders.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

She blushed heavier but nodded.

"You're very red," he commented.

He leaned his head over and pressed his lips to her forehead. Sakura's heart sputtered into a frenzy of fast heartbeats, her stomach filling with butterflies and her legs turning to jelly. If it weren't for him holding her up, she'd probably be on the floor already.

"You're not warm," he muttered, and much to Sakura's disappointment, took his lips away from her forehead.

She stared up at him and looked into his mesmerizing amber eyes and could just make out the little flecks of gold in the limited light he had in his room.

"Sakura…" he started but thought better of it and didn't continue.

'This is it,' Sakura thought to herself, squeezing her eyes shut. 'This is where he rejects me.'

She was about to say it was ok, she didn't mind him rejecting her (which is a complete lie) before she felt something soft brush over her lips.

Her eyes snapped open to see Syaoran's face inches from hers.

Did he just…

"See you downstairs," he whispered to her.

He turned around and headed for the door.

He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and turned his head to face her.

"By the way, you're textbook is on my desk," he said, his eyes holding an emotion she didn't quite understand.

She blushed and nodded.

Once she was sure he was back downstairs at the party, she ran to his desk and flung the textbook open.

It looked exactly as it had before she leant it to him and she sighed in relief.

Opening up the note, she started to re-read it.

'_So where you really thinking about Li?'_

'_Do you enjoy making me miserable?'_

'_Just tell him already.'_

'_Why don't you make me?'_

'_Sakura, you're being impossible.'_

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that. Of course she was being impossible, what did Tomoyo expect? Her to just go and confess her undying love for him?

'_He doesn't feel the same way.'_

'_What are your exact feelings for him?'_

'_I love him.'_

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized the rest of the note crossed out.

Fear settled in her stomach realizing that could only mean one thing.

Syaoran had read the note.

So then why…

She turned the page over to where the rest of the note was crossed out and her eyes landed on the bottom of the page.

Scribbled on the bottom of the page, were those four words she'd always wanted to hear.

'I love you too.'

'_Hmm…Maybe I should get bad luck more often…'_

* * *

**A/N:** Sakura and Syaoran fluff! :D sooooo did you like it? R&R please!!


End file.
